Dakara, Atashi wa Hitori Janai
by winechii
Summary: Karena Sanae yakin dirinya sudah takkan sendiri lagi di Gensokyo. TH 10. Mountain of Faith. Chapter 4 UPDATE-END. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Touhou Project (c) ZUN, not me.

saya hanya membuat cerita saja.

Warning : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya.

.

.

Sanae menatap matahari terbenam di rumahnya—Kuil Moriya—gadis berambut hijau dengan hiasan kodok dan ular di rambutnya itu menghela nafas. Dalam batinnya mungkin ini adalah matahari terbenam yang terakhir ia lihat di sini, di dimensinya berada sekarang, di dimensi yang disebut oleh penduduk Gensokyo sebagai Outside World.

.

.

**"Dakara, Atashi wa Hitori Janai"**

**"It's Because i'm not Alone"**

**.**

**.**

"kau pasti akan cepat membiasakan diri disana ya, Sanae? Kau kan anak baik~"

Begitulah ucap Kanako dan Suwako sesaat sebelum memindahkan kuil mereka ke Gensokyo. Tapi sudah seminggu sejak Kuil Moriya pindah ke dimensi bernama Gensokyo dan Sanae masih belum membiasakan diri dengan keberadaannya di Gensokyo padahal gensokyo begitu indah. Pemandangan Gensokyo begitu luar biasa, jauh berbeda dengan Outside World. Tapi disini, entah kenapa Sanae selalu merasa sendiri, meskipun ada Kanako dan Suwako disisinya.

Sebenarnya, jika Sanae egois dan lebih berani, dia bisa saja tidak menuruti keinginan Kanako dan Suwako. Tapi Sanae tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kedua dewi-nya itu untuk pergi bersama mereka, karena di kuil ini hanya Sanae yang bertindak sebagai Miko. Tak ada yang lain.

.

.

.

"_Great Miracle : Yasaka's Divine Wind_!" Seru Sanae. Sekumpulan danmaku yang berbentuk angin mulai bermunculan di sekitar Sanae yang menjadi _center_nya. Tapi danmaku-danmaku yang dibuatnya sama sekali tidak membuat sang miko merah-putih di hadapannya menjadi gentar. Hanya ekspresi kesal yang dikeluarkannya karena kuil Moriya telah di 'cap' sebagai saingan untuk kuilnya. Tanpa ragu, Sanae langsung mengarahkan seluruh danmakunya ke arah si miko merah putih.

Si miko merah-putih hanya tersenyum, disiapkannya beberapa kertas mantra di tangannya lalu dilemparnya ke atas, tiba-tiba kertas-kertas mantra yang dilemparnya menjadi banyak dan membuat sebuah _kekkai _diantara mereka berdua. "_Divine Spirit : Fantasy Seal_!" Ucapnya.

Danmaku-danmaku besar dengan cahaya yang berbeda-beda muncul dari arah si miko merah-putih tepat menuju Sanae. Sanae yang tak sempat membuat _barrier _akhirnya terkena serangan langsung dan membuatnya kalah telak. Begitu pula yang dialami oleh Kanako—yang juga dikalahkan oleh si miko merah-putih, dan juga Suwako yang dikalahkan oleh si penyihir hitam-putih.

Setelah tragedi_ Mountain of Faith_ selesai dengan kekalahan telak, Sanae sempat berfikir bahwa mereka akan kembali ke dimensi semula, ke Outside World.

Tapi ternyata Sanae salah besar.

Kedua dewinya—Kanako dan Suwako—sudah betah dan ingin terus disini, karena menurut mereka disini benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuk mereka. Lingkungan yang asri dan sejuk, tak ada polusi dari kendaraan, dan juga suara berisik yang selalu mereka dengar di Outside World. Di sini juga mereka bisa terbang lebih bebas, dan banyak yang menghormati mereka sebagai dewi penguasa di Youkai Mountain.

Dan lagi-lagi, Sanae harus mengalah.

.

.

.

TBC

well TBC dulu. terlalu dikit ya?

Fanfic Touhou ke-4. Bukannya update yang lama, saya malah terus-terusan bikin fanfic baru. Mungkin karena kebiasaan. Tapi saya janji, fanfic yang satu ini akan kelar :D

review minna-san? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Touhou Project (c) ZUN, not me.

saya hanya membuat cerita saja.

Warning : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya.

.

.

.

**Dakara, Atashi wa Hitori Janai**

**'Because I'm not Alone'**

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Sanae bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, entah karena apa. Udara dingin musim gugur yang mulai menusuk membuatnya ingin kembali masuk ke dalam _futon_ miliknya, tapi diurungkannya niat itu. Sanae beranjak dari _futon_nya dan mulai mengenakan _h__akama_ miliknya lalu pergi ke halaman depan Kuil Moriya.

Langit pagi itu masih sedikit gelap, hanya samar warna kekuningan yang terlihat, pertanda matahari akan segera muncul di ufuk timur. Sanae menanggahkan kepalanya ke langit lalu terbang ke arahnya, setelah dikira cukup tinggi, Sanae melihat ke bawah. Pemandangan indah nan menakjubkan terlihat dibawah sana, dibawah kakinya sendiri. Ini mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa para dewi kuilnya tak ingin pergi meninggalkan dimensi yang dibangun oleh _youkai_ bernama Yukari Yakumo ini.

Tapi Sanae bisa mengerti itu semua, karena semua pemandangan ini jarang sekali dilihat olehnya, gemersik dedaunan yang ditiup angin lalu jatuh kebawah bagaikan hujan daun yang mempesona, gemercik air terjun di _Youkai Mountain_, langit penuh bintang yang muncul setiap malam, lalu, terbang— Ah, Terbang.. Itu takkan pernah dirasakan oleh Sanae di tempat tinggalnya dulu. Melayang di udara, menikmati bagaimana udara itu menghembus tubuh dengan lembut dan syahdu. Betapa menyenangkan bisa terbang bebas disini.

Tapi bukankah itu beda jika tak ada yang menemani?

Sanae tahu dia memiliki Kanako dan Suwako, tapi mereka juga sibuk dengan tugas mereka sebagai dewi, dan sebagai seseorang yang melayani mereka Sanae tak mungkin meminta mereka hanya untuk menemaninya mengobrol Itu tak sopan menurutnya.

"oi, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi sekali begini?" Sanae tersentak dari lamunannya, dihadapannya sudah ada si penyihir hitam-putih, Kirisame Marisa.

"ah, hanya jalan-jalan saja. Udara begitu dingin, tapi aku tak bisa kembali terlelap dalan _futon_ku" ucap Sanae. "kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"oh, aku? Reimu bilang dia ingin aku membantunya membuat _moon dumpling _untuk nanti malam. Hari ini kan Full moon festival." Ujar Marisa sambil memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

"kau mau membantu?" Tanya Marisa lagi.

"eh? Aku, membantu?"

"iya, mau tidak?"

"ng, tapi.. aku belum minta izin pada Yasaka-sama dan juga Moriya-sama."

"hem, memang repot juga ya kalau jadi pelayan dewi. Tulis surat saja."

Sanae menganguk, gadis itu menuruti apa yang dikatakan si penyihir. Dia masuk kembali ke dalam Kuil Moriya, mengambil secarik kertas dari kamarnya lalu ditulisnya mengenai izin kepergiannya ke Kuil Hakurei—kuil milik Reimu—dan menyimpannya di meja makan, lalu kembali ke luar kuil untuk pergi bersama Marisa ke Kuil Hakurei.

_'Ini pasti akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan untukku~!'_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

__hdkashdskjada chapter 2~ pendek banget ya ceritanya wwwww XD

terimakasih yang sudah baca chapter pertama :D

semoga juga suka dengan chapter keduanya w

-reply review-

**palver7** : halo~ terimakasih juga sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic saya. Senang sekali ada yang baca dan riview w  
ehehe, saya dan beberapa teman saya memang memanggil Kanako dan Suwako itu dewa bukan dewi, memang tak ada alasan yang jelas sih mengenai itu, tapi nampaknya malah terbawa ke fic ya.. tapi tenang, sudah saya ganti jadi dewi biar tidak bingung :)

sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya~ :D *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Touhou Project (c) ZUN, not me.

saya hanya membuat cerita saja.

Warning : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya.

.

.

.

**Dakara, Atashi wa Hitori Janai**

**'Because I'm not Alone'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hoaa~m... Ah, Kanako.. _Ohayou~_" Ucap Suwako dengan wajah masih setengah mengantuk.

"oh, Suwako. _Ohayou._" Balas kanako dari dapur.

"oh ya Kanako, aku tidak melihat Sanae? kemana dia? Biasanya kan dia yang memasak." Tanya Suwako ketika menyadari kalau Sanae tidak di dapur.

"Sanae sedang pergi ke Kuil Hakurei." Jawab kanako tanpa berpaling pada sarapan yang sedang ia buat. "Di meja ada suratnya, baca saja kalau kau memang penasaran."

Mendengar perkataan Kanako, Suwako langsung melirik ke arah meja tempat biasa mereka makan. kanako benar, ada sepucuk surat disana. Suwako menghampiri surat itu, membacanya, lalu melipatnya kembali seperti semula.

"kalau kau mau menyusul Sanae, kusarankan jangan. Lebih baik biarkan saja dia pergi dan menikmati apa yang ia lakukan bersama mereka." Seru Kanako dari dapur ketika mengetahui Suwako berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah mereka. Suwako terdiam mendengar perkataan Kanako lalu membalikkan badannya, kembali berjalan ke meja makan.

"tak apa kan? Sekali-kali kita juga harus sering berduaan seperti ini." Ujar Kanako sambil menyajikan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Suwako.

"maksudmu?" tanya Suwako.

"su-sudahlahh... cepat makan! kalau dingin nanti tak enak!" seru Kanako dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Suwako yang tak sengaja melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh.

"yah, kurasa tak buruk juga. Lagi pula sudah lama juga kan kita ga berdua kayak gini?"

Kanako menganguk, menyetujui perkataan Suwako. "ya, kita jadi sedikit bernostalgia sekarang ini. Rindu rasanya."

Suwako tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kanako. Memang benar, sudah lama sekali mereka berdua tak sarapan berdua seperti ini. Sudah lama juga Suwako tidak merasakan bagaimana masakan kanako yang dulu sering sekali dia makan sejak Sanae bisa memasak.

Benar-benar nostalgia yang hangat bukan?

.

.

.

TBC

Lebih pendek dari yang chapter sebelumnya ;w;  
Habis selesai ujian, otak masih tak bisa berpikir untuk fanfic kali ya? Ah... matematika.. kau membuat orakku hangus.. /malah curhat

semoga suka dengan chapter ini :D

sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya~ :D *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Touhou Project (c) ZUN, not me.

saya hanya membuat cerita saja.

Warning : kata-katanya mungkin ada yang ganjil dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang sering diajarkan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia saya di sekolah, dan mungkin ada typo yang telah lepas dari pengawasan saya.

.

.

.

**Dakara, Atashi wa Hitori Janai**

**'Because I'm not Alone'**

.

.

.

"A-ano, Marisa-san. Apa benar tak masalah jika aku ikut?" tanya Sanae dengan ekspresi sedikit tidak yakin.

"Sanae, kau sudah bertanya empat kali loh."

"u-umh.. habisnya.. Reimu-san kan menganggapku sebagai rival, mana mungkin kami saling membantu."

Marisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sanae. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Tak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah kuil yang letaknya tak jauh dari Human Village. Kuil Hakurei. Setelah mendarat, Marisa mengajak Sanae untuk masuk ke dalam kuil. Sanae awalnya menolak karena dia juga masih agak ragu bertemu Reimu, sampai akhirnya Marisa bisa benar-benar memaksanya untuk masuk.

"Yo Reimuu~!" Seru Marisa dari pintu belakang kuil. Di dalam kuil, terlihat seorang gadis Miko yang menggunakan _hakama_ merah-putih keluar dari dapurnya.

"ah, _irrashai_ Marisa. Ayo masuk, aku baru saja menyiapkan bahan untuk….." perkataan Reimu terpotong dengan kemunculan Sanae dihadapannya.

"Tak apa kan kalau dia ikut?" Tanya Marisa.

Reimu yang awalnya sedikit kaget, kini tersenyum simpul. "tentu. Penduduk baru Gensokyo yang satu ini masih harus banyak belajar kebudayaan di Gensokyo." Ucapnya.

"a-aku akan berusaha keras!" ucap Sanae sedikit gugup.

"humph, dia hanya bercanda Sanae. Kebudayaan disini kurang lebih sama kok dengan kebudayaanmu di _Outside World_." ujar Marisa sambil mengelus kepala Sanae.

"e-eh.. begitu ya.."

Reimu terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Sanae. "hahahahah, aku hanya bercanda. Benar yang dikatakan Marisa, kebudayaan disini memang kurang lebih sama dengan kebudayaanmu. Ayo langsung ke dapur saja."

Sanae menuruti apa kata Reimu dan pergi ke dapur, diikuti Marisa di belakangnya.

Di dalam dapur sudah tersedia bahan-bahan untuk membuat _Moon Dumpling_. Sanae sudah pernah, bahkan sering membuat Moon Dumpling untuk festival bulan purnama, tapi ini pertama kali banginya membuat Moon Dumpling bersama dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu.

'_doushite…. Kokoro wa kimochi.._' Sanae menyentuh dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa hangat sekali, padahal udara begitu dingin.

"ng.. Sanae? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Reimu ketika melihat Sanae menangis.

Sanae spontan mengusap air matanya. "daijoubu.. daijoubu.." ucapnya seraya menahan tangis. Tetapi, air matanya tetap tak berhenti keluar.

"kau serius tak ada apa-apa?" tanya Reimu lagi. Sanae menganguk sambil tersenyum.

"tak apa. Aku menangis karena.. saat ini aku begitu bahagia.." ujarnya tersenyum polos.

.

.

.

Suwako menerawang ke arah langit dari _Torii_ yang didudukinya. Langit musim gugur begitu tinggi, seakan sulit untuk digapai. Ya, Sekarang sudah pertengahan musim gugur. Sudah sekitar 3 bulan lebih Moriya Shrine menjadi bagian dari Gensokyo.

"hhh.. kenapa rasanya begitu cepat ya" ucap sang dewi dari kuil Moriya itu.

"Moriya-sama, Anda sedang apa disitu?" Teriak Sanae dari bawah. "Anda mau kubuatkan teh?"

"iyaa! Aku mau! Dan katakan pada kanako, jangan ambil cemilanku kali ini!" balas Suwako dari atas _Torii_.

Sanae tak membalas, dia hanya tersenyum, menganguk lalu masuk kembali ke dalam Kuil. Sejak kejadian 2 bulan lalu, saat Sanae diajak Marisa untuk membuat Moon Dumpling untuk Festival Bulan purnama, Sanae sudah tak pernah terlihat murung. Sejak kejadian itu, Sanae selalu tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang gembira.

Kanao dan Suwako sendiri saja tak pernah melihat Sanae tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi dalam hati mereka benar-benar bersyukur datang ke sini.

Dan, kedua dewi itu sudah tidak perlu merisaukan lagi tentang _Miko_ mereka, karena di sini—di Gensokyo—dia takkan sendiri lagi. Karena teman-temanya disini akan menemaninya sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

Owari

Yah, akhirnya selesai jugaa 3

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini dari chapter satu sampai chapter terakhir, terimakasih juga yang sudah mau mereveiw. Semoga puas dengan chapter terakhir ini :D *bow*

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic saya yang berikutnya~ :D


End file.
